


King of Lion Corps(e) Forever

by Ironpen



Series: My Discord inspired One Shots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: All of Faerghus is thrilled cause the king is not dead, Blaiddyd Madness AU, Blaiddyd's going mad is absolutely terrifying for good reason, Byleth wakes up to some weird shit, Everyone else not so much, Faerghus don't joke with vows made about 'forever', Faerghus's dirty secret they keep from the church, Gen, Granny Areadbhar AU is canon for this but unmentioned, Oneshot, The Lions are scrambling in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironpen/pseuds/Ironpen
Summary: Spawned in BBell's Discord server as we tried to figure out why Dimitri has a battalion upon reuniting after the timeskip if he was supposed to be going alone. And then the idea struck me....they're all dead already.And it all starts with me saying this:It would be hilarious if they were dead because there's just this company of soldiers rising from their graves like 'goddess dammit there's a crazy Blaiddyd alone somewhere in the world and that's just not right, how else is gonna become a terror without some loyal men?'
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Blue Lions Students, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Faerghus, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth
Series: My Discord inspired One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560607
Kudos: 37
Collections: BBell's Discord Grave





	King of Lion Corps(e) Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsBluebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBluebell/gifts).



> I doubt any of you notice but this was actually posted to Tumblr first and now that I've gotten an AO3 account I am posting it here as well so no one needs to worry about any theft.

**_“When a Blaiddyd goes mad the world follows.”-Lorenz Hellman Gloucester_ **

The King of Lions Corps are a sworn order of the best of the best, picked with exceeding care and sworn to a king of Faerghus, the vow they swear and the mark they have imprinted on their skin goes soul deep and can _never_ be broken. They are sworn first to the ruling royal, then their heir and lastly to whatever kings and queens come after.

This order is known to hold many a Fraldarius if they don’t win glory fighting their near eternal war with neighboring Sreng. The Vow is no small matter, only those with absolute loyalty are even considered and it must be the person’s own choice to join.

This is best displayed during the first years of King Dimitri’s rule when after years of stress and being hunted by Imperial forces by the invading Adrestian, he unconsciously sent out the Call some four and a half years into exile. His personal sworn Corps were all still among the living least they would have felt it though they were shortly alerted. But where they did not, others did. All the Others did. And so Faerghus for the first time since Empire formed saw a scene out of their ancient myths of the world’s end. The dead Lion Corps, bound and determined to fulfill their vow, awoke en-mass across the kingdom in their graves be they crypts of stone or the dirt of battlefields. Many a frightening ghost tale has roots in what the other countries witnessed as their ancient battlefields erupted. Duke Claude von Reigan, who had been holding the Alliance together, fled Fodlan entirely when the reports came in. And many a tale of renewed hope stems from the same in Faerghus because at this point the Kingdom had thought their king dead.

A Blaiddyd standing alone against their own madness or the world out for their head was not to be stood for. The people of Faerghus for all their grudges are extremely loyal to their royal family and none show it more then the Lion Corps.

Among the rising dead came many nobles, including Pan the Red and Kyphon Fraldarius themselves, Loog Blaiddyd’s wife and her twin brother, Oing Galatea, Golin Gautier and Astrid Forrester. This event quickly lead to renewed fighting on the rebellion’s side and many desertions on the Imperial army’s as the hold on Fhirdiad crumpled from both the populace rioting and the entombed Lion Corps flooding out and taking the invaders by surprise. Glenn Fraldarius was briefly mistaken for his wanted brother as seen running from Fhirdiad clutching the Blaiddyd relic lance Areadbhar.

Now something to note about the loyalty of the Faerghi people is along with the steadfast loyalty they are very, very frightened of the prospect of any Blaiddyd truly going insane. History is filled with many myths, fables and historical accounts of how devastating a Blaiddyd on a rampage can be so this fear is not without cause. They are equally willing to throw their all behind their kings and queens when they fight for good reason, even if good reason only makes sense to them. Thus the fear is not usually born /of/ the king but more so /for/ the king.

This earth-shattering shift of power then lead to the King’s Commanders all congregating at Garreg Mach where the King had found shelter in his troubling state and an unexpected ally in the equally thought lost Professor Byleth Eisner.

 _More information on the rest of the War of the Best, it’s preceding events and after effects can be found in_ _Azure Moon War: Fodlan Unification by Zelda Blaiddyd _ _and_ _War of Three Houses by Lindhardt von Hevring_ _and_ _The New Dawn for Fodlan: Millennium War by Conrad Hevnsint Gloucester. _

**Author's Note:**

> In other news, Blaiddyd's are secretly necromancers as is a good chunk of Faerghus culture and it's taken over our Discord. But shhhh! The Church doesn't know! (yet!)
> 
> Also if any more pop up with the Blaiddyd Madness tag it might have a bit of a different flavor. This is the OG post I wrote for it and then everyone else ran wild in a slightly different direction...and then I threw in Time Travel and it just exploded but that's not this fic/ficlet.


End file.
